Ellis
Appearance Ellis is a young man with a strong build, and short brown hair. Personality A junior mechanic by trade in the city of Savannah, he presents himself as a goofy, beer-loving country guy with an artless and sometimes naive world view. According to Chet, from Valve, he is "extremely excited" about everything, like managing to visit a concert and being able to kill a lot of zombies, occasionally doing both at the same time, like in the Dark Carnival finale. Personality-wise, Ellis is open, friendly, inclusive and highly (even unrealistically) optimistic, similar to Louis from the first game. In common with most young men, he is a risk taker and believes himself to be indestructible. He is also easily distracted, often breaking into rants about things that have nothing to do with the current situation: far-fetched stories about his friend Keith and indulging in a flight of fantasy about marrying Zoey and taking her off on a cross-country road trip--all at the most inconvenient of times. Relationships Isle Asylum Wasabi= "Yo man! You're so sick! In the good way! Y'know one time my buddy Keith got this nasty rash all over him, he couldn't even move without the blisters popping and all this puss was oozing out...uh...you okay? Oh, you're throwing up, that's okay! I'll tell you later!". |-| Juno Diona= "Yeah, before I got here I was a mechanic, then I killed some zombies, y'know the usual in a zombie apocalypse I guess". |-| Minte= "Hehe, I'm from Savannah, I guess I do! But there's this one time my buddy Keith got sick and he couldn't even speak, well, not very loud, so he got a megaphone and used that when he wanted something, although his ma took it away after the first time...". |-| Dr. Loskor Mevenan= "Alright, alright sorry man, just tryin' to make some friendly conversation is all". |-| Lindow Amamiya= "I dunno man, I ain't never heard of Anagami, they some sort of band?". |-| Juniper= "Y'got any romantic advice? There's this girl Zoey that's like, really beautiful and when we first met, I didn't know anything ta' say to her, like I'm pretty sure we're destined to be married. Oh! This one time my buddy Keith got married, but he had to go be the priest or somethin' at another wedding, then when he got back to his wedding, he ran off". |-| Nick= Nick generally patronizes Ellis and makes fun of him on several occasions, most particularly in the early campaigns, when Nick does not as yet have much respect for Ellis' fighting ability. For example, when the player looks at Ellis when playing as Nick and uses the Vocalize button, sometimes Nick will say Ellis' name in a mocking southern accent. There is never any outright aggression in Nick's stance and this could be construed as simple alpha-male banter designed to put Ellis in his place in the pecking order. In return, Ellis never takes offense and even seems to look up to Nick a bit, starting conversations with him such as having the same suit or sometimes being excited at Nick shooting the helicopter pilot. Once his position in the group is secure, Nick will begin to compliment Ellis on his shooting or engage him in small talk such asking if the Midnight Riders are any good. Although it may seem that Nick is less caring toward the younger man, he has a soft spot for Ellis, as well; if Ellis dies, Nick will sometimes apologize for his behavior. Ellis is always sad to see Nick die. The only time Ellis is really angered by Nick occurs in an argument over the relative merits of horses for riding or as food. Ellis also may sometimes call the Spitter Nick's mom or his ex-girlfriend. Overall, Ellis sees Nick as a very good friend, as in The Passing, when he suggests that the two of them get a tattoo with Bros on it or when he responds to Nick's exclamation of "I hate you, Ellis" with "Well I still like you, Nick." Gallery Ellis2.gif|"Kill all sons o' bitches" Ellis.gif|"That's my official instructions" Trivia Category:Character